Nightmare
by WhiteMage88
Summary: A nightmare plagues Kairi's mind. Is it a warning of what's to come? SoraKairi (One Shot)


**Nightmare- A One Shot**

This story is written in a different perspective then my other story is. I wanted to see if anyone liked this way I write better. I got the song I used in it when I was looking up some lyrics on the computer and I thought that it would fit in really well with this story. So I decided to use it.

Disclaimer: I own no characters I use in this whole thing. I also do not own the song I used. It was written by Vanessa Carlton.

---

Another day draws to a closing

And yet it's me here wondering

What it could it mean those words he said?

That in the least encompasses my head

I've waited for years to see his brilliant blue eyes, his messy brown hair, and his unforgettable goofy grin. Now he's finally back my hansom prince of light. I had begun to think it couldn't ever be. I thought Sora would not and could not come back to me. Every night I wished upon the stars the worlds he might be on only wishing for his return. I just wanted to see his funny face. I just wanted the chance to tell him how I felt. Now that he's here standing right in front on me I don't know what to say. It's obvious he had changed, but he is still my Sora, and will always be.

"Kai" He looks at me giving me a light smile. We just stand there in the secret place the place full of our memories. I see the drawings we made on the gray rocky walls. Then my emotions hit me all at once, and I start to cry like I'd never cried before. The hot tears flow down my face, and drip onto the ground.

He gently raps his arms around me. I can feel his breath on my neck making the hair stand up on my neck. My stomach churns uncontrollably. "It's okay. I'm here now." Sora tenderly whispers to me. "I'm sorry it took me so long." He raises his hand, and touches my cheek wiping away tears.

"It's okay." I tell him my heart caught in my throat. "I understand you did what you had to do." Silence fell on the whole world at least my world. I wish one of us would say something anything.

Suddenly Sora bravely speaks. "I love you." It comes out in a quite voice at first, but then it becomes louder as he talks. "I love you so much." Here it comes my turn to respond. Sora looks afraid as if he fears my next words. I can see it in my eyes. My blood starts to flow into my heart abnormally fast.

"I love you too." My heart picks up more speed. Sora's hand is still placed on my face. I can feel it turning scarlet. The next thing I knew Sora's lips find mine in the dark. I've never felt like this before. I've never thought you could love someone so much. At this moment my life becomes wonderful again the ice melts away. Life would be so perfect from now on. At least that's what I thought. It was wonderful, but only during the day. When night came everything changed.

'Sweet Dreams' he remarked

A gentle kiss imprinting my heart

Apparent to me, it obviously seems.

He doesn't know what comes with my dreams

I see them the heartless coming at me. They want my heart, but I won't give it to them. I will not give into the dark. There claws slash through my flesh. Bright crimson blood spills all over the street. In the puddle I can see the tainted evil moon's reflection. I want to get away, but I can't. I feel like I'm running to no where. The horrible little creatures surround me. I think it's over now. I think I'm already dead. Then I wake up.

I can feel the light of the day shinning through my opened window. It's only here in the bright day light that I ever feel safe. Even sometimes on the warm summer beach basking in the glow of the sun I sometimes feel scared. I can't take these dreams much longer. They run through my mind all day. I can't seem to banish them from the depths of my mind.

My friends and Sora can tell a major difference in me. I haven't been eating right, and I feel shaky all over. They ask what's wrong. I am forced to lie. They try to help, but in the end there is nothing any one can do to help make this go away. I don't want to sleep any more. I stay awake for nights, for days, for weeks. No matter how hard I try eventually it comes again. I can't help, but fall into a deep sleep.

It brings the cold sweat out

Fumbling and chilling, what their all about

When I try to run, they grab me

Within my deceit, their reality

Oh why can't I stay awake forever? I don't want to sleep. Why can't stay I just stay awake? Why won't this horrible nightmare go away? These questions scream and swirl inside my head. In my heart I know what this dream is. I know it is a vision of what's to come a warning. What am I supposed to do? I don't understand. They're coming back I know it. It's only a matter of time until this dream becomes my reality.

The sky grows dark their trying to take over this world. I have to stop them. I want to stop them. If I don't I fear they will hurt my friends. Clouds feel the ugly sky. The rain pours down. I can feel it on my skin. The blood on the ground mixes with the water. It doesn't wash away. The puddles only become larger.

A piercing shriek: a crying sky

No time to gasp let alone ask why

The shadows come, surrounding

My fear alone is mounding; in this my nightmare

I know it is coming any day now. The heartless are back they're coming after my heart. I can feel it. I wish this feeling would go away. Sora walks toward me. His eyes lock with my glassy ones. He knows, and had known for a long time that there is something bothering me.

"Kairi, are you okay." Sora asks me once again. I wish I could tell the truth, but I can't. No matter how hard I try I can not get the word to from right in my mouth.

"Yes! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" No I'm not. That's what I want to say. I try once again to utter those words, but no matter what I just can't. Why can't I tell him about these dreams no these visions.

Creatures of amazing concoction

My soul they sell at this inhuman action

The hidden, darken corners now visible

Long forgotten fears are now plausible; in this my nightmare

Tonight I saw the death of Sora, and my best friends. I woke up the screaming. The sky was filled with an evil darkness. I know it's time for this world to drown. Heartless are coming, and there is nothing I can do to stop them nothing at all. This dream is slowly becoming my reality. I want to hide in a corner, but I know I cannot. It's time to face my fears head on. I step out my front door through the threshold on to the street lined with houses. I think that I will not survive the next hour.

The heartless jump at me hideous creatures that will be my destruction. I see Sora's figure running toward me. He cuts through the pack of heartless with his weapon. The weapon is his keyblade. Sora tries to get to me. I know what's going to happen. I saw it in my nightmare. No! It can't happen. "Stop!" I cry out, but it's too late. A heartless has jumped in front of me. It sharp claws are plunged deep into Sora's chest. The fiend pulls out Sora's heat his soul, and holds it in its hands. His body falls back onto the hard gray concrete. I don' think he'll ever stop bleeding. I know I will never see his wonderful bright smile again. I scream out into the unforgiving night.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

I cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

I the goddess of imaginary light

I wanted to find a ray of hope in all this a little bit of light. I found none so I made believe I had. I pretended I had someone, and something to live for. It's funny how all I wanted was to wakeup before. Now I found me self wishing that this was only a nightmare. I want to wake up now. Please let me wake up. This has to be just another nightmare.

The heartless don't give me long to think. They come at me ready to take my heart away. Part of me wanted to give up wanted to become part of the darkness. With one glace at Sora I knew that I couldn't. I will not give up. I am beginning to believe in myself again. A warm light that came from out of no where surrounds me. It protects me from the swarm. I feel safe in its reassuring rays. I watch as the darkness destroy everything my home my island. My life wilts away before my eyes, but I had not wilted. I am still alive.

If you need to leave the world you live in

Lay your head down and stay a while

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to breathe again; in this my nightmare

My blue eyes open. I have no idea where I am. I'm not really aware of my surroundings. My world was destroyed. I am alone on a strange world, but at least I hadn't given in to the darkness. Sora wouldn't accept that. My body aches all over. I couldn't even move. Maybe I would be a loud to die here and rest in piece. I want to close my eyes again. I want to die, but I see two emerald green eyes stare into my own eyes. I instantly know who it is. Sora had brought me to someone worth living for. He brought me to a friend.

"Riku"

"Kairi"

---

So what did you think? I might continue this story, but at least not until I finish my other story. If anyone likes it I most likely will continue it latter. Oh yeah if you find any mistakes let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
